Gamora
Gamora ist eine ehemalige Attentäterin und ein Mitglied der Guardians of the Galaxy. Sie wurde zur Adoptivtochter von Thanos, nachdem dieser ihre ganze Rasse getötet hatte. Sie diente ihm jahrelang und verriet ihn schlussendlich, während sie für ihn und Ronan den Orb, welcher den Powerstein enthält, besorgen sollte. Während dieser Mission wurde Gamora von den Nova Corps verhaftet und inhaftiert. Während der Haft schloss sie sich mit Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot und Drax zu den neu gegründeten Guardians of the Galaxy zusammen. Leben Über Gamoras Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Sie erzählte aber Peter Quill, dass Thanos ihre Eltern ermordete, sie folterte und als Adoptivtochter aufnahm, um sie zu einer lebenden Waffe zu formen, wie er es auch mit ihrer Adoptivschwester Nebula tat. Nebula sagte einmal, dass sie Gamora am wenigsten von ihren Schwestern hasste, woraus man schließen kann, dass Thanos neben Gamora und Nebula noch eine Reihe anderer Töchter als Attentäterinnen ausbilden ließ und es viel Konkurrenz zwischen ihnen gab. Auch Gamora schien etwas von Nebula zu halten, da sie versuchte sie auf die Seite der Guardians of the Galaxy zu ziehen. Gamora ist ziemlich bekannt in der Galaxie, wie man es an den Reaktionen der Insassen des KYLN sehen kann. Thanos bezeichnet Gamora auch als seine liebste Tochter, was sehr wahrscheinlich auf ihre Effizienz zurückzuführen ist. Sie war mindestens einmal vorher auf Xandar, da sie den Planeten im Gegensatz zu Nebula kennt. Guardians of the Galaxy folgt... Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 folgt... Avengers: Infinity War folgt... Avengers 4 folgt... Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 folgt... Superkräfte * Übermenschliche Stärke: Als Zehoberei ist Gamora stärker als der Mensch und viele andere Spezies, so dass sie die meisten Gegner im Kampf überwältigen kann. Sie hat ihre Stärke bewiesen, indem sie Mantis mit einer Hand mühelos an ihrem Hals hochheben und an eine Wand heften konnte, Groots Rebbinder mit nichts als ihrer Stärke brach und die abgeworfene Kanone eines abgestürzten M-Schiffes hochhielt Sie wurde von Nebula gesteuert, der viel größer war als sie, bevor er es zum Schießen auf das Schiff benutzte. * Regenerativer Heilungsfaktor: Bio-Augmentationen haben Gamora die Kraft gegeben, sich bei den meisten Verletzungen oder Infektionen schnell zu regenerieren. * Übermenschliche Agilität: Als bionisch verbesserte Zehoberei besitzt Gamora eine hohe Beweglichkeit, die ihr einen Vorteil gegenüber ihren Gegnern verschafft, zum Beispiel wenn sie in der Lage war, in ungeheurer Höhe zu springen, während sie den anderen Wächtern bei der Flucht aus dem Kyln half. * Verbesserte Widerstandsfähigkeit: Gamoras bionische Verbesserungen und die fortschrittliche Physiologie ihrer Spezies erlauben es ihr, körperlicher Schaden zu widerstehen. Gamora war in der Lage, verschiedene Leiden zu überleben oder zumindest kurz zu ertragen, die für einen normalen Menschen tödlich sein würden, wie schwere Elektroschocks, Weltraumexposition oder extreme Traumata. Fähigkeiten * gute Nahkämpferin: Gamora wurde als Assassine ausgebildet und ist ein Meisterkämpfer und Scharfschütze. Unter der Führung von Thanos erhielt Gamora umfangreiche Ausbildung im bewaffneten und unbewaffneten Kampf. Als Ergebnis ist sie eine äußerst talentierte Schwertkämpferin. Gamora war in der Lage, ein Messer mit solcher Genauigkeit zu werfen, dass sie Quill veranlasste, die Kugel aus seiner Hand fallen zu lassen, während er von ihr wegrannte, ohne ihn zu amputieren. Trivia * Gamora ist die letzte Überlebende des Zehoberei-Volkes * Sie ist 275 Microbules groß und wiegt 852 Grets Bilder Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora movie poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora Poster.jpg Guardains of the Galaxy 1.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 14.jpg Gamora1.png Gamora2.png Gamora3.png|Gamora + Abilisk Gamora4.png Gamora5.png Gamora6.jpg Gamora7.png|Gamora + Baby Groot Gamora8.png|Gamora trifft Nebula wieder Gamora9.jpg Gamora10.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Gamora.jpg Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 en:Gamora es:Gamora (Tierra-616) hu:Gamora (616) pl:Gamora pt-br:Gamora ru:Гамора